Unexpected Love
by crimsonXeclipse
Summary: He was new to town and she was the typical girl next door.There was just something about the way the wind played with his hair and how the sun seemed to dance across his perfectly tanned skin. She couldn't help but want to get to know him.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is not an Inu story. The characters have nothing to do with Inu. I didn't know where I could post my story so I just posted it here to get some input. Keep in mind this is my FIRST story but I do want honest reviews please and thank you.**

**Demetrius**

Demetrius had been more than furious when his parents had informed him of their plans to move. Finding out they were moving wasn't that big of a deal to him, that was until he was told where they were moving to. Emberton, Massachusetts more than 3,000 miles away from his precious Los Angeles. His father, Derek wanted to expand his business by opening a new store there and offering one of the best security systems to the people. His mother, Bethany had wanted a change of scenery and his younger sister, Emaline was more than willing to get away from all the 'tools' LA had to offer. In a three-against-one situation the only option he had was to pack.

Once he had calmed down and finished packing up his room he decided to call his girlfriend Katie. He hoped he would get her voicemail and be able to just leave a message but fate was not on his side today. Two rings later...

"Hey Babe!"

"Katie, we need to talk about some things"

"Okay shoot"

"Listen, things have been great between us but..."

"ARE YOU BREAKING UP WITH ME!"

"I'm moving across the country and you expect m..."

"I cannot believe you Demetri! After two years together and you act like this is no big deal! How long have you known you were going to move? Were you even going to tell me or were you just going to disappear!"

"Look, I just found out today. Maybe four hours ago. I'm just as surprised as you are."

"You should've called me then instead of waiting. What, did you have to say goodbye to all those whores you're leaving behind. Just forget we ever met!"

A few seconds later all he heard was the dialtone.

A week went by and they had finally finished packing and had given the movers their new address. After all the drama Katie had caused for him at school and anywhere he went, he was more than willing to board the plane to Emberton. He had never been a big fan of flying but with Emaline sitting next to him, he couldn't help but relax. His sister was one of the few people that truly understood him and, having her near him allowed him to let his walls down. They held no secrets from one another, they even knew things about each other they wish they didn't. Besides, who could keep from smiling while Emaline practically pressed her face against the window. She never wanted to miss any of the beauty Mother Nature had to offer.

Three and a half hours later the plane landed and Demetrius got his first look at Emberton, Massachusetts.

** Evangeline**

As soon as Whitney saw him step into the terminal her mind started racing. She knew this had to be the guy moving in a few houses down from her. He was perfect! Just what her best friend needed, especially after the horrible break-up she went through a few months ago. She had to get to the rink and somehow squeeze this boy into a conversation.

"Eve! You back there?"

Evangelist looked up from behind the snack counter to be greeted by the friendly face of her best friend.

"I'm right here Whitney, really where else would I be."

"I was hoping you would've met the man of your dreams and been swept off your feet but, we both see that hasn't happened."

"Yea, if only. I'm assuming that since you're here on your day off that you need something."

Whitney gave a slightly devious smiled and shrugged her shoulders, "Eh, just wanted to see how your day was going. Besides can't a girl visit her best friend at work."

Eve knew that look all too well. After all her and Whitney had been best friends since they were five-years-old.

"Okay Whit, what are you up to now?"

She gasped and put her hand to her chest, "Are you accusing me of wanting something other than your company to brighten my day?"

"Whitneeey..."

"Okay, okay. When I dropped off Mom and Frank at the airport I saw the family that's moving in down the street."

Eve didn't miss the twinkle in her best friend's eyes and had a feeling she knew where this was going.

"Anyway, it's a married couple, their daughter and incredibly attractive son." As she finished her sentence she wiggled her eyebrows just in case Eve didn't catch the hint.

"No."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO!"

"I said no Whitney. I really appreciate what you're trying to do but...after what happened with Josh I don't want to be with anyone for a while."

"Awh come one Eve. Josh was an ass. There's no doubt about that but you can't let what he did control your love life. Besides you haven't even SEEN this guy."

"I don't need to because I'm not interested. Now, will you just go home and let me work."

"Fine BUT I am not giving up!"

With that said she walked to her car and started thinking of a way to change Eve's mind.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Whitney saw him step into the terminal her mind started racing. She knew this had to be the guy moving in a few houses down from her. He was perfect! Just what her best friend needed, especially after the horrible break-up she went through a few months ago. She had to get to the rink and somehow squeeze this boy into a conversation.

"Eve! You back there?"

Evangelist looked up from behind the snack counter to be greeted by the friendly face of her best friend.

"I'm right here Whitney, really where else would I be."

"I was hoping you would've met the man of your dreams and been swept off your feet but, we both see that hasn't happened."

"Yea, if only. I'm assuming that since you're here on your day off that you need something."

Whitney gave a slightly devious smiled and shrugged her shoulders, "Eh, just wanted to see how your day was going. Besides can't a girl visit her best friend at work."

Eve knew that look all too well. After all her and Whitney had been best friends since they were five-years-old.

"Okay Whit, what are you up to now?"

She gasped and put her hand to her chest, "Are you accusing me of wanting something other than your company to brighten my day?"

"Whitneeey..."

"Okay, okay. When I dropped off Mom and Frank at the airport I saw the family that's moving in down the street."

Eve didn't miss the twinkle in her best friend's eyes and had a feeling she knew where this was going.

"Anyway, it's a married couple, their daughter and incredibly attractive son." As she finished her sentence she wiggled her eyebrows just in case Eve didn't catch the hint.

"No."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO!"

"I said no Whitney. I really appreciate what you're trying to do but...after what happened with Josh I don't want to be with anyone for a while."

"Awh come one Eve. Josh was an ass. There's no doubt about that but you can't let what he did control your love life. Besides you haven't even SEEN this guy."

"I don't need to because I'm not interested. Now, will you just go home and let me work."

"Fine BUT I am not giving up!"

With that said she walked to her car and started thinking of a way to change Eve's mind.


End file.
